


Televised Catholicism

by HSavinien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bible, Gen, Lent, Priests, Religious Content, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale's a bit ticked off by a suggestion made by a priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Televised Catholicism

**Author's Note:**

> The rather odd conversational topic is the fault of my local priest.

Aziraphale stared at the telly.  "Did that man just say that when Moses and Elijah were having a chat with Jes- my Lord they were discussing his impending horrific death by torture?"

Crowley looked uncomfortable.  "Apparently."

"The Book doesn't say anything about that.  I should know, I helped proofread that chapter!"

"Well, no.  It's not like any of the disciples were close enough to hear what they were talking about."  Crowley shrugged.  "I suppose he's extrapolating."

"Yes, well, there's no need to go making it horrible and morbid in doing so.  I mean, you know as well as I do they were talking about the quality of the roads around Jerusalem," Aziraphale pointed out.

"I suppose the priest wanted to tie it into the season of official doom and gloom," Crowley said.  "You can't exactly go up to him and explain, 'No they were talking about civic infrastructure, I was there and have better ears than the humans who wrote about it did.'"

Aziraphale sat back with a huff.  " _Humans_."

Crowley patted his shoulder gingerly.  "Yeah, I know.  Have a biscuit, smile at a plant, you'll feel better."


End file.
